The Diary of Taylor Salvatore
by Renae724
Summary: What would happen if Damon and Stefan had a sister? What if she was Damon's twin? How would the events of their lives change? Read to find out! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! For those of you who have read this, and for those who have not, I re-posted this chapter 'cause I had to make some changes. Other than that, everything is the same. **

**Bardock & Yamcha & Kouga: -.- **

**Bardock: What the HELL are you doing here? Writing this?**

**Me: Well, I had to get this story out! It's not all about Dragonball Z and Inuyasha!**

**Yamcha: Well I never...**

**Kouga: How dare you.**

**Me: Suck it up guys. Damon and Stefan need some lovin' too!**

**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT, Inuyasha OR The Vampire Diaries...bastards...**

**Bardock: Onward..screw it, I'm not saying it.**

**Me: Meanies...Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 25, 1860<strong>_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I don't know you, and you don't know me. But let us try to obtain somewhat knowledge of each other. My name is Taylor Salvatore. I was born in Mystic Falls on June 18, 1840.**_**Al momento**_**, the year is 1860 and I am 20 years old. I have two siblings, Stefan Salvatore, ****mio fratello minore****, and Damon Salvatore****, il mio gemello****. Yes, I am a girl, yes, Damon is a man and he is my twin. **_

_**I have no mother, and I do no need one. I have a father, but I dislike him very much. He is an abusive father, towards me, and I hate him for it. He hits me at night, in his drunken state. Sometimes, he hits me until I am ****sull'orlo della morte****...**_

_**Two weeks ago, I struck him back. I hit him with my fist and he fell to the floor. After a quick recovery, he locked me inside my room and didn't let me out. The next day, he committed me to my ****attuale residenza****. Eastern State Hospital in Williamsburg, Virginia. **_

_**Is it a Medical hospital? Yes, for the ****Mentalmente Insano**. **Dear Diary, I am in no way, shape, or form insane. My father placed me here. I know his motive…he doesn't want anyone to know about his drinking and the way he hits me at night. So he guessed, that if he sent me here, no one would find out about his ways. He will tell people, I am insane, I hit him for no good reason, to explain the markings I left on his face. **_

_**Pity, they will think, ****una bella ragazza****, from such a wealthy family, insane. Who would've known?**_

_**Here, in this Hell hole, I have been assigned ****you****, ****Diario****. The head doctor, Doctor Phillips, gave you to me, as well as everyone else, to express my feelings while here. I am in room, more like Cell, number 63. For reasons I do not understand, I don't like that number…Why is that?**_

_**Oh, dear Diary, I must be off. The nurse has informed me that this time period is "lunch" time. So I mustn't be in my room. **_

_**Per sempre mio**_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There ya have it! The first entry! I'm callin' it entries and not chapters...Btw...And I promise to make the next entry longer!<strong>

**Bardock: Whatever.**

**Me: *sigh* Anyways, IF you read any of my other stories, you'll see that the intros and endings are different. But since..oh! And if you read _Life Before Goku's Time! _and _Second Chance Main Story,_ then you'll see that the main characters names are the same. Here's the thing, in all my stories that I create in my brain, all the names the characters have are Taylor, then I change them when I find another name I like. But since THIS story was thought up before _SCMS,_ I'm keeping the name the same. Sorry for my rambling I'll shut up now...**

**Bardock: I noticed the name and I thought...What the f-**

**Yamcha: FUDGE!**

**Kouga: Can we end this now? It's seems as though you'll never get to my story again...*sigh***

**Me: Don't worry my Kouga-kun! I'll get to it when I set the plot and timeline! Anways! Thanks for reading and sorry for my rambling! ^^ Reviews make my day!...that was a hint to review please...XD**

**Kouga: I think they got it. **

**Me: Good! :D Tell me what you think! **

**Kouga: I'll tell you what I think. You're a horrible speller! Some words I couldn't even understand! It was like a different language!**

**Me: Oh yeah sorry! Since the Salvatore father was from Italy...he ya know, might've taught his kids some Italian. So Taylor uses some Italian sometimes when she speaks...but don't worry. I'll translate.**

_**Al momento = At the moment (Exact translation = At the time)**_

_**Mio fratello minore = My younger brother**_

_**Il mio gemello = My twin**_

_**S**ull'orlo della morte = On the brink of death****_

_****Attuale residenza = My current residence****_

_******Mentalmente Insano = Mentally insane******_

_****Una bella ragazza = A beautiful girl****_

_****Diario = Diary****_

_**Per sempre mio = Forever my own (Exacr translation = Forever mine)**_


	2. Entry Two

**Me: Back again! With...a second entry/chapter YAY! I see a few people have taken a liking to my story. The email I have gotten notifying me that my story has been favored. And that one comment. Well, whoever you are! I shall answer. Read the comment Bardock.**

**Bardock: *sigh* ...why me...*reads* "Klaus Klaus Klaus Klaus...;)...Does she hate the number '63 because Katherine arrives in MF 1863? Hmm...clairvoyant?" DONE! **

**Me: Well "NA" reader...She just might be...but who knows? **

**Kouga: YOU should know. **

**Yamcha: Yeah, you wrote it.**

**Me: :p I knows. Anyways, Kouga, you do the honors?**

**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT, Inuyasha, The Vampire Diaries or anything related.**

**Me: Though I wish I did...:(...wasn't bron when Dragonball was made, wasn't born when The Vampire Diaries was written, and I was one when Inuyasha was created...**

**Yamcha: Enough talking! **

**Bardock: Onward my good reader!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 1, 1860<strong>_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I have returned to your pages. One week ago, I wrote my first entry. And ****tre settimane fa****, I was forced here. I need not explain why I am here, as you have learned in my last entry.**_

_**I can't begin to tell you how ****miserabile**** I have been since coming here. The first week here, I was taken care of. My wounds I had obtained from my…"****incidente****". **_

_**Oh, have I failed to mention exactly HOW my father explained my injuries? Well…that night was ****una notte di ordinaria****. After I had gotten back from a trip to town with Stefan and Damon, I bathed and ate dinner. **_

_**_**Afterwards I helped Stefan **_retire to his room. Damon was…I have no clue where he was. The last I saw of him was at the dinner table. Then I left with Stefan. It was most likely he was, again, ****furtivamente una bottiglia** **of father's whiskey. **_

_**After I left Stefan to sleep, oh yes. I recall going to look for Damon. I entered ****den del padre****, in search for him. He wasn't in there so I turned to leave.**_

_**Father was behind me, a bottle in his hand. He smelled ****terribile****, apparently having much to drink that night. **_

_**He told me, "Coming to steal my" he burped before he could finish the sentence. Of course I denied it. It wasn't true! I told him I was ****alla ricerca di Damon****, but I guess my words never sunk into his thick skull.**_

_**He slapped me. Of course I was shocked. The only time my father had ever stuck me was when I was thirteen. ****I had cursed ****the name of ****mia madre****. In the seven years I had known her, she never paid me much attention; always giving me off to Lucida, our maid.**_

_**Anyways, after the shock wore off. I had to wipe the small amount of blood from my chin. Then he grabbed by my arm and threw me onto the table where his glasses and bottles were. The table broke and the glass shattered around me. **_

_**I'm guessing this is what made him angrier. He hit me and even kicked me. I was hurt and a bit dizzy. He turned away from me, and that's when I attempted to escape. I got up and tried to run for the door, but he grabbed my arm. With my other free arm, I whirled around and struck my fist to his face. **_

_**I'm pretty certain that knocked him unconscious. The blows to my head were getting to me and I could barely stand. Just as I was about to collapse, I felt arms around me.**_

_**I heard "Come on Taylor, let's go." And I felt myself being lifted from the ground. I passed out then.**_

_**Seemed as though seconds later I found myself on my bed looking up into Damon's face. He looked worried and scared. I didn't know what was wrong. I tried to sit up when my body ached at my movement. **_

_"**Don't sit up. Stay still, you're hurt." Damon said to me. A moment later I felt something cold and wet on my face. I was confused as to what happened to me.**_

_**I asked him what happened, and his eyebrows came together. "Did I fall of Aramis?" That is my horses name.**_

_**He shook his head. "Father…" He stopped, his eyes flashed with anger. But that was enough for me to remember. I nodded but a pain in my neck stopped me. I immediately felt something cold on my neck.**_

_"**DON'T move." Damon ordered. I asked how long I had been asleep.**_

_"**It's morning." He answered. I looked at the window and saw the sun just above the horizon.**_

_"**Where is father?" I asked. Damon shook his head and shrugged.**_

_"**I could care less." His tone frightened me a little but I gave him a knowing look, I dared not to move my head again. He then told me he was going to check on Stefan. He pressed his lips to my forehead before leaving the room. **_

_**I stayed still, unsure about what to do, or think. A few moments later and I was almost asleep again when I heard yelling and heavy footfall on the floor. The door flew open and father marched in with many other people.**_

_"**There she is. Take her away!" My father shouted and pointed towards me. I was the side of his face was bruised and swollen. Four people then came towards me.**_

_"**What's going on?" I yelled as they, very painfully, yanked me from the bed. They put strapped and onto my arms and legs and carried me out. I shouted for them to let me go as they rushed me out into the hallway.**_

_**I heard a familiar voice yelling to release me. I managed, painfully as I was still very hurt and sore, to turn my head. I saw three men holding Damon back as he tried to get to me. I was then taken here; Eastern State Hospital.**_

_**Dear Diary, I regret to inform you that my lest entry contained some mistakes. All that I have told you came in a blur. I hadn't remember much. In my last entry, I said my father locked my inside my room, after he recovered from my strike. **_

_**I was wrong, as I remember now it was Damon who took me away from father after I knocked him unconscious. A silly mistake, please forgive me.**_

_**But all of that leads to why I am here, and the other reasons I failed to answer, due to my sudden remembrance. **_

_**I am here because I hit my father, due to my insanity. I was hurt because after I had struck my father, and due to my apparent drunken state I had fallen and broken a table. Explaining why his table in the den was broken.**_

_**Oh, I failed to mention I was drunk as well? That's why a bottle of his whiskey was gone. I had stolen his whiskey, and got drunk, adding to my insanity, and hit him after he tried to console my drunkenness. Oh the lies! It sickens me!**_

_**All this reminiscing has led me to lose my train of thought…I was talking about the weeks I have spent here, yes? Well, I shall explain the next time we meet. I am exhausted. ****Buonanotte mio amico.**_

_**Forever mine,**_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Whoop whoop whoop whoop! <strong>

**Kouga: That's annoying.**

**Bardock: Whoop whoop! *in Kouga's ear***

**Me: That was a longer chapter yes? Much longer. 200 words long. The last chapter, without the intros and outros, was below 900 words. This one is 1,087. But with these included more.**

**Yamcha: 2 minutes until 4 AM.**

**Me: WELL I'm dedicated to my readers. And well...I was playing my game...and my sims died. And then her ghost was around. There was scary ghost noises. I'll admit I was kinda scared and freaked out.**

**Kouga: SHUT UP!**

**Bardock: Whoop whoop...fine then. -_-**

**Me: *sigh* Please review! :D If you have questions I'll try to answer! Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!**

**CRAP CRAP CRAP! SORRY! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO TRANSLATE! I posted the chapter then went to read it and then saw I forgot to translate. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tre settimane fa = Three weeks ago<strong>_

_**Miserabile = Miserable**_

_**Incidente = Accident**_

_****Una notte di ordinaria = A ordinary night (Exact translation = A night of ordinary)****_

_**Furtivamente una bottiglia = Sneaking a bottle**_

_**Den del padre = father's den (Exact translation = Den of the father o.O')**_

_**Terribile = Terrible**_

_****Alla ricerca di Damon = Looking for Damon****_

_****Mia madre = My mother****_

_****Il mio treno di pensiero = My train of thought****_

_******Buonanotte mio amico = Goodnight my friend******_

******Me: And if you're wondering why Taylor stopped speaking bits of Italian...well..give me a break, it was 3 in the morning. I'm tired and now it's 4 in the morning. I get tired of writing in Italian and translating. :D Nighty night!******


	3. Entry Three

**Me: Hehe...**

**Yamcha: *sigh* You again.**

**Bardock & Kouga: *nod***

**Me: Don't be mad...I've put all of my FanFic stories on halt because I'm busy writing a novel of my own! XD**

**Kouga: That's no excuse.**

**Yamcha: There's no "Damon" or Kouga or YAMCHA or Bardock OR ANYTHING! That dumb "novel...**

**Me: But there's a..._Damien_...:D**

**Bardock: We don't wanna hear about it. Just get on with the disclaimer.**

**Me: But-**

**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha, The Vampire Diaries or anything related.**

**Me: Hey wait-**

**Bardock: Onward!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Agosto 1860<strong>_

**Dear Diary,**

**I am lonely in this **_**prigione buia**_**. My memories are slowly fading as I am forced to sit in solitude and darkness. Every so often, I swear I hear **_**la voce di Damon chiama **_**to me…Is it so wrong to want somebody who has saved you're from harm your entire life?**

**When I was eleven years of age, he **_**salvami da annegamento**_**, when I was thirteen I broke my mother's vase, but he took the blame. Throughout my life, he has been there when I need him. And I am grateful.**

**Why do I feel so…weak and…defenseless without him? I don't like feeling like this. _Cosi aperta al danno._**

**And my **_**fratello minore Stefan**_**, who does he have now? When he is ill, who shall take care of him? When he needs me…who will fill my place? I've practically raised him and I'm gone now. How will he take my leaving? I hope Damon will **_**spiegare la mia storia vera**_ **and not let father's lies get to him.**

**Did I fail to mention today is Stefan's birthday? Thirteen years ago today, he was born. I'll always cherish this day, when practically **_**la luce della mia vita**_** was born. Though I was seven, I always protect him. **

**Damon hated him, on a child's logic. Stefan had taken away his mother, and just another woman to me. Damon was very close with our mother, while I was not. Throughout my childhood I fended for myself, with the help of Damon and our caretaker.**

**Then after Stefan's birth, our mother did not recover. She died shortly after, leaving Damon brokenhearted. But when Stefan idolized him and followed him around like a puppy, I'm guessing **_**Anche lui, è cresciuto bene.**_

**Oh Diary, the light is fading from my room, and I have no candles. I must go now.**

**Taylor Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Bardock: Renae724 says sorry for the short chapter.<strong>

**Kouga: Um, there is she?**

**Yamcha: She left!**

**Kouga: What the hell? She didn't even stay for her own story?**

**Bardock: Nope. She left a note though. She says 'Sorry for the short chapter, but my novel needs work so I had to leave after the intro to...well, work on it.' That b*#%!**

**Yamcha: Now now...no need for cussing.**

**Kouga: Well, who's gonna translate?**

***Crickets***

**Bardock: Is there any Italians out there?**

**Kouga: Damn.**

**Yamcha: Look at the back of the note!**

***flips note over***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prigione Buia = Dark Prison<strong>_

_**La Voce Di Damon Chiama = Damon's voice calling *to me* (Exact translation = Damon's voice calls)**_

_**Salvami Da Annegamento = Save me from drowing**_

_**Cosi aperta al danno = So open to damage.**_

_**Fratello Minore Stefan = Younger brother Stefan**_

**_Spiegare La Mia Storia Vera = Explain my true story_**

**_La Luce Della Mia Vita = Light of my life._**

**_Anche Lui, `E Cresciuto Bene = He too, grew fond of him. (Exact translation = He too, gre well...um...o.O')_**


	4. Entry 4

**Okay, I've decided to keep going this this diary form of writing. One comment is enough to keep my going with it. I know, I know this is a very short entry/chapter, but I just wrote this and I plan to write another entry as soon as this is posted. **

**Now, a few things I want to make sure everyone sees about Taylor. She is very polite, loving, honest but can be mean and maybe a little cruel. She has undying love for Damon and Stefan and THAT is a very important part about her I am trying to get across. She loves them with every fiber of her being and just wants what is best for them. **

**Now a few things to look for in this chapter and the next few ones...Look for signs of Taylor's insanity draining. I'm trying to make it clear somehow. :) I love reviews telling me if I'm doing a good job or not! xD**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything related.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 20, 1860<strong>_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I must apologize for my absence. Two weeks have passed since our last meeting. But I have been informed that I'm being transferred to a different, darker place in this Asylum. I'm guessing my recent outbursts haven't helped me prove my sanity…**_

_**Is it my fault that I hate the bug-infested food? Or that I hate the way people speak to me, as if I'm a crazy, psychopathic woman? Maybe, but that is not the point. I miss my home, and it feels awful to say that. My home.**_

_**The place where that man people call my so-called father lives. The one who beat me ad put me in this god-forsaken place. But I mustn't be so hasty to say such things. Where the devil in my life lives, is also where my angels reside.**_

_**My savior-angel, Damon. My older, twin brother. And my angel baby brother, Stefan. I can't stand the thought of them being under the same roof as that monster. I must find a way out of here, and to my brothers.**_

_**My dear diary, my candle is about to burn out. I cannot see you very well, so I must say my goodbyes. **_

_**Arrivederci,**_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p><strong>xD Another entry up! Time to create another one!<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Entry 5

**I'm back. Sorry for such a late update. I've been busy with school, as you might know. But here is the next chapter...er, entry! Enjoy, yo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1860<strong>_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Hello once again, diary. I must apologize. I do not know the date. I don't know how much time has passed since our last meeting. **_

_**But…Perhaps yesterday…In the afternoon when the tiny bit of sun shone into my cell, a man who works here came to give me lunch. Horrible food. I drank the water and refused to eat the food.**_

_**I have lost weight since coming here. It seems as though I've been here forever, and my life with my brothers was a past life. So far away and distant.**_

_**But…an odd thing happened when that man brought my food. He looked as though he felt…bad for me. He even got me more water! He's the only person who has treated me like a human being since my arrival.**_

_**It was even odder when he…touched my hand. No, that's not the right word. ****Caressed ****is the right word. He caressed my hand. And my face. I pushed him away and it he took my food and half-ran away.**_

_**Why did he do those things? Why was he nice to me? It's all so confusing! **_

_**...**_

_**I'm sorry I left you diary. I apologize for leaving abruptly in the middle of an entry, but I need to think. Which turned out to be much harder than usual. Every little sounds distracted me and ripped me off my train of thought. The shadows seemed to be hiding things and jump across the room.**_

_**Voices seemed to come out of the shadows as they jumped across the room. Rats ran across the floor and the smell of urine sickened me.**_

_**It was all so terrifying. It still is…as the sounds don't go away. But…I did manage in those few hours to think about what that man did.**_

_**And maybe…Maybe he can help me. Help me see Damon and Stefan again.**_

* * *

><p><strong> xD Whaddya think? The plot getting thicker? Any predictions? :) Review are wonderful to me. xD<strong>


	6. Entry Six

**Okay, I am very, very, extremely, sorry for my absence and the lack of entries/chapters! First school got all my time and then my laptop broke and I was completely devastated because I might lose all my stories. *breaths* Anyways, here is another entry and I'm gonna start the next one right now. **

**We are finally getting places people. **

**Oh, and another thing. If you've read the books like I have(The Vampire Diaries series by L.J Smith), then perhaps you've heard of the latest book that has been published. Well, it stinks. L.J Smith was FIRED from writing these amazing books and so now the new one sucks nuggets. Warning - don't read/buy it. I liked Damon fine when he called Matt "Mutt" and was plain ole Damon Salvatore the awesome Vampire. **

**Let the entry begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1860<strong>_

_** Diary,**_

_**His name is Micah. He's around my age, and…he likes me. He came to see me yesterday, or rather came to give me some food. He talked to me and expressed his thoughts. He doesn't think I'm crazy!**_

_**He is the first person to treat me like a human since I arrived here. **_

_**And…He might be able to get me out. To get me home…with Damon and Stefan. My brothers! The thought of seeing my brothers again fills me with so much joy I want to burst! **_

_**However, it may come with a price. Well, I know it shall come with a price. When he first propositioned this... "price" to me, I was so appalled I thought Hell would rise up out of him.**_

_**Oh dear diary, the price I must pay to him is embarrassing in the least, but never shall anyone know except you and I. And still then diary, I am not saying it or even, in this matter, writing it. Oh I am so ashamed at what I must do, diary, to get out of her and back to my brothers. Back to my Damon and my Stefan. **_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there's that one! I'm workin' on the next one now! :) Well later in the diary I hope to get the entries longer and shizz. But I hope you like it! Expect the next one soon! :D<strong>_

**_Review? Prease? Pwease? Please? _**_**Grazie signora! ...or signore...Whichever one suits you best. (:**_


	7. Entry Seven

**A bit longer, yes? Well now here is the last one for tonight. I'm pretty sure someone is going to yell at me to go to bed. Anyways, I'll write more tomorrow. But uh...yep. Here's this entry.**

**I don't really have anything to say...but um, hope you enjoy it. (: **

* * *

><p><em><strong>1860<strong>_

_**Oh Dear Diary I can't think straight! Am I wrong to think such things? I don't know how to stop...**_

_**Dearest Diary, I must apologize for my outburst in my sudden writing. Earlier today, I overheard two men talking of a war between states. A war between Americans and Americans. The North and the South fighting over…God knows what! **_

_**Slaves? Food? Horses? I don't give a damn what they are at odds about, but…but it worries me diary. It frightens me. However, before I am to close you dear diary, I shall inform you on this.**_

_**I am NOT frightened of the war itself. I am in fear of what my dear brother will do. My brother Damon is an outrageous, adventurous spirit and if he learns of this pending, possible war…or anything about it…If it desires his hand he will surely lend it. **_

_**Damon isn't afraid of anything and he will go to war if he has the chance. I cannot let him….**_

_**A life without my brother seems pointless and lonely. Sure, I might have Stefan but…Damon is my twin brother. We're closer than many other siblings because we have a special connection. We're twins. Born from the same …fetus. We spent the first nine months of our existence in the womb of our pathetic mother.**_

_**My brother and I share a lot and if he ever died I don't know how I could live without him. I need Damon more than anything. I must escape this hell before my brother learns of this war. Oh dearest diary, you can trust me on that.**_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Ta-daa! Yep. ...*awkward silence* I'ma go now. Let that run through your mind and stuff. Ciao! <strong>_


	8. Entry Eight

**Okay! Here I am with another entry! I thought about this all day at school and I'm still thinking about it...and maybe the possible sequel? **

**Wait there's a sequel!**

**Yes. Maybe. Perhaps. Leaning on maybe.**

**But anyways, enjoy this chapter and stuff like that. I'm gonna get to work on the next one right now. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 20, 1860<strong>_

_**My dearest diary,**_

_**I apologize for my absence for the past few weeks. Two weeks, perhaps? They have moved me out of the hell-hole…from the dark as midnight room in the dungeons and out into a room where I have actual light and fresh air to breath.**_

_**It's been one month since I last knew the date, and this is the anniversary in which I was moved into the dark room. I am slightly relieved to be free of my prison cell.**_

_**Oh diary, I know you must be wondering about the past few weeks. About Micah and his…"price". Well diary…the price had been paid. It was painfully paid. Reluctantly paid.**_

_**His "price", my dearest diary, was my…my body dearest. He wanted one thing I can never have back. And it hurt diary. He did mention something about "it" hurting the first time…**_

_**But why, may I ask? Why in heaven's name did he want me in such a way? Yes, I agreed but it was only to get back to my brothers. My Damon and Stefan. Please, please do not judge me dearest diary, but what would you do? How low would you be willing to sink to see your dearest, loving brothers again?**_

_**I'm ashamed of what I did to get to my brothers, but hopefully…hopefully I will see them again. Soon. And perhaps Damon hasn't heard the rumors of war. Maybe I will be there to stop him if he has heard and decides to go.**_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya know what I wish they had on here? Fonts. Fonts and things like that, ya know? That'd be cool. Anyways, what'd ya think about the entry? (Sorry if I jump back and forth between entry and chapter!) Did ya like it? Hate it?<strong>

**What do you think about the "price" she had to pay in order to hope, maybe get out? I'd be honored to answer questions or anything! :) Oh, and I promise to try and make the entries longer. Until next time!**

**And remember, Reviews make the world go round! (;**


	9. Entry Nine

**Okay, I'll admit. I'm on a roll tonight. As I sit here, listening to Carina Round's song "For Everything a Reason" over and over again, my home work undone laying in my backpack on the floor, Halloween candy wrappers spread around me...I write and write. **

**;) Oh, please listen to that song I mentioned. It's amazing. I heard it on "American Horror Story" a few days ago and loved it. It reminds me of Damon and Taylor for some odd reason. But anyways, here's the next entry. Thank you for such nice reviews and I enjoy reading them! They make me happy! xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 25, 1860<strong>_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Oh my dearest diary, I have done it! We have done it! Micah has talked with the main Professor here and convinced him to release me! I don't know how to contain me happiness!**_

_**Micah came to me 3 days ago explaining he is one of the Professor's apprentices and has said he strongly believes I am not insane. He said he can explain to the Professor how he has "studied" me, my behaviors and actions and possibly then will they release me. **_

_**Well, Micah came to me yesterday and said the Professor agreed to let me leave. He said in a weeks' time that I shall be escorted home. That may be how long it takes my father, Damon and Stefan to learn of my release.**_

_**And why, may I ask before I depart, does Micah have some sort of fascination with me? Ever since he has informed me I'm leaving, he constantly visits me and wants to kiss me. Why? What more does he want? I've already given him the one thing I held to me until after I marry, and he's taken it. **_

_**He should be lucky I don't despise him! That I did not turn and run away when he took me outside to the wood! And I suppose I should be grateful he got me my ticket out of here, and I am.**_

_**But it would be shameful to my family and myself if I carried on this relationship.**_

_**I only love two people with my heart and soul and there will never be any room for Micah. Only Damon and Stefan and the one whom I will eventually fall in love with. But I do hope he gets over this infatuation of me soon, before I leave.**_

**_Taylor Salvatore_**

* * *

><p><strong>Longer, yes? I've already written two more. I'm going to post a few more tonight then continue tomorrow. :) See ya soon! <strong>


	10. Entry Ten

**:) Baaaaaacckk! In such a short time I know! I don't think this is my longest chapter but anyways. Haha.**

**Oh, and I must reply to you, RayRalo. I'm enjoying your reviews! Liking how much I'm updating? ;) Oh and 'brigade' means something like subdivision of an army consisting of the infantry and what-not. :) Thank god for dictionary dot com. Hah! And I'm honored you love my work! I babble too, just look back at the older entries! :)**

**But I must leave now so the new chapter shall not come for a while!**

:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 5, 1860<strong>_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Oh, how good it feels to be on my way home! Damon and Stefan came this morning to get me.**_

_**I stood by the door, as I've had since I learned I going home, and watched as carriage drawn by horses came up the long drive. I had flew to my feet and watched and hoped it was my brothers.**_

_**Then Stefan jumped out of the carriage, along with Damon. The sight of my brothers smiling made me burst with such joy! I ran out to Stefan and hugged him and he hugged me back. And diary! He had grown! My little brother Stefan is as tall as myself now!**_

_**And then as I released Stefan, I turned and was suddenly in Damon's tight embrace. I hugged him just as tightly. Then after a few moments, Stefan laugh and patted us on the back. 'Time to go, brother, sister.' Then he swung my small bag into the carriage.**_

_'**It's been lonely without, sister.' Damon had said to me, squeezing me then releasing me from him embrace.**_

_'**You've no idea, brother.' I smiled back to him. Then he turned to talk to the Professor. Stefan was ahead giving the horses something to eat. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.**_

_**I turned to see Micah, standing behind me with a big smile on his face. He nodded towards the back of the carriage and led me behind it.**_

_'**Are you happy to be leaving today Taylor?' He asked. Of course I was. Then he looked down and his cheeks turned slightly red. 'When do you think I might be able to see you again?' **_

_**That stunned me. I groaned internally and took one of his hands in my own and made him look at me. **_

_'**Micah, I'm so very grateful to you for helping me leave, but you must understand. There was never anything between us. You perhaps needed to release sexual frustration and I needed a way out. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, but I cannot and do not love you.' With that I dropped his hand and stepped back. His eyes had bulged out of the sockets and his face turned red with hurt and anger. **_

_**I felt slighty sorry for this man, but to be absolutely honest. He's nothing to me.**_

_**Then Damon called my name. 'Coming!' I called back and walked past Micah. He grabbed my arm weakly, as if he wanted to hug me. I pulled away and said, 'Forget me.' And then got into the carriage. Damon came in after me and we left.**_

_**But oh dearest diary, I am extremely joyful to be heading home. Back to my bedroom. But…I am afraid of what my father will do. What lies he has told the town. I guess I will face my fears head on. **_

_**Damon said he will be by my side and I know he will. He's my brother. Stefan is my brother. I love them with my whole heart and always will. Nothing shall change that. **_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy that? Yay! I must go now, so bye! :) Reviews are awesome!<strong>


	11. Entry Eleven

**Well, I'm back! Went for a cruise into town and now here I am. I just conjured up anther entry and have some ideas for the next. This is probably the most I've updated for this story in forever! Well, I hope you enjoy it and so like yeah! Hah! **

**Oh and RayRalo, it's spelled "Giuseppe Salvatore" I have no idea how to pronounce that. ;) Haha**

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 15, 1860<strong>_

_**Dearest Diary,**_

_**I'm sorry for my long absence. But…I've been having a difficult time here in my home. I'm very happy to be here with my brothers, but my Father isn't enjoying my company it seems. **_

_**When I arrived home, he didn't speak to me. He didn't look at me. He didn't even acknowledge my presence, nor Damon's. He's only spoken to Stefan since I've returned. Damon explained that after they took me away, he fought with Father and gave him quite a beating. **_

_**However, it seems Stefan hadn't learned the truth about my departure, as Father kept him away from Damon. Stefan explained Father had told him that I had gone mad, and so had Damon. But Damon had been strong enough not to get taken away. Eventually, Damon got the truth to Stefan somehow.**_

_**Father had been angry at Stefan and avoided both of my brothers for a while, but then softened up and now only speaks to Stefan. I could care less what my Father says, but it would be nice if he acknowledged me.**_

_**Oh diary, I cannot explain the feelings I have. Damon said I should despise our Father for all the torture he has put me through and part of me does despise him. But another part of myself just wants to be accepted. That part of me wants Father to love me, care for me like he does Stefan. Like he used to for Damon. Perhaps he used to feel the same was about me, years ago.**_

_**And I always learned my maid, Lucida, who has taken care of me since birth, had another child. Lucida is only ten fifteen years older than myself. She's a good friend. **_

_**And…she's told me something's about myself lately. She said she 'seen' me being taken away before I had been. She also says something awful will happen within the next few years. I supposed she was talking about the impending war. But she said the 'awful' things will happen to me and my brothers.**_

_**Perhaps Father will pass? Perhaps our horses will die and our servants will run away. But she was very vague about this 'awful' thing and has been watching me carefully lately. **_

_**Onto something else, Damon, Stefan and I are going to the river tomorrow. It may take all day to get there, but Damon said we may spend a night outside. But I'm excited. My first outing with my brothers alone and no townsfolk, staring at me like I'm insane. I'll write about it when I return dearest diary.**_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Ahh...longer yes? I enjoy writing this now more than when Taylor was in that damned Asylum! It killed me. But anyways, Hope you liked it. I might post one more then that's it for the night. But tomorrow is another day! :)<strong>

**Reviews make the world go round. x)**


	12. Entry Twelve

**Last entry of the night guys! Hope you enjoyed my Salvatore Spree of Updating! xD I still haven't done my homework...oh well. There goes my grades! :/ *shrugs***

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>November 29, 1860<strong>

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. I hadn't thought to write and tell you about the trip myself and my brothers took. It was fun, exciting. I hadn't gone swimming in what seemed like forever.**

**We arrived there in the evening, when the sun was half-way down in the horizon. It was a beautiful sight. My days since then have been normal days. It has changed, through. My Father speaks to me, but very little. He rarely speaks to Damon and I still, though he does indeed speak to us.**

**The days have gone by slowly, and I find myself being anxious over Lucida's words. 'something awful' will happen to my brothers and I within the next few years. I don't care about what may happen to me, but Stefan? Damon? What 'awful' thing may happen to them? I know Damon can care or himself, but I see myself as Stefan's protector. **

**If anything ever happened to my Stefan, I'd die. He's only a thirteen year old boy! He's my responsibility and I must care for him. That is my duty. I will stick to it. Damon is a twenty year old man and I, a twenty year old woman. We can care for ourselves, but I'll never let anything happen to either of them.**

**Taylor Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I resorted back to my old, small entry days! But this is what popped into my mind. Things have slightly changed for Taylor. She's home with her brothers and that man she calls her Father! She may be a bit distracted with life to write but she diffidently will continue writing! ;) <strong>

**Review are amazing...and I deserve a little something-something from all my work today, don'tcha think? :)**


	13. Entry Thirteen

Okay! Here's another entry! It's been a while, and I might only post one more tonight. School tomorrow, then more school until Friday. Then I have an entire week off for Thanksgiving! :D

And, in reply to one of the Reviews. There...is possibly going to be a sequel to this. I'm just still having a tough time working on the plot and timeline and such. The only thing I shall say about the sequel is that it's going to be a mixture between The Vampire Diaries show on The CW, and the Vampire Diaries books written by L.J smith. :) Okay, and yes, the format will change. Sorry if you like this "diary" was of writing, but...let's just say...the main character won't exactly be the diary-writing type. :D

Anyways, I'm done talking. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 18, 1861<strong>_

_**Oh Dear Diary,**_

_**Please, please, please oh please forgive me! I've kept you under a floor board for months! I almost forgot about you! Please say you'll forgive me? I've been distracted dearest diary….**_

_**The war broke out. North against the South. We Southerners are the Confederate and the Northerners are the Union. I care not about the reason for us fighting, but as long as the fight is far from my home. I just hope they stay far away from me.**_

_**I found you again underneath a floor board, as I mentioned. But today is a special day. Today is My Birthday! Twenty one years ago, today, my mother gave birth to my brother Damon, and then a few moments later, myself. My memories of my Mother are dim, and unimportant to me. She didn't care for me from the time I surprised everyone with my birth after Damon. **_

_**Nobody knew my Mother was pregnant with twins, and my parents never particularly wanted a daughter. Just sons to take possession of the Salvatore Estate and fortune. A daughter would just be unimportant and useless. They have workers to do my supposed "job". A woman is supposed to take care the house, care for the children, cook the supper and other things I couldn't imagine myself doing.**_

_**What I imagine myself doing…is riding horses, hunting for the supper, doing such things my brothers do. It bad enough I'm still expected to do my womanly duty, but I'm still stared at like I'm insane! Workers still avoid me, well…some of them. Even Lucida avoid me when possible.**_

_**When I approached one of the workers to demand why she was staring at me, she said she was afraid of me, as was everyone else. They were also weary of Stefan and Damon. I asked why and she said it was what Lucida had told everyone. She warned everyone to keep a watchful eye on myself and my brothers. **_

_**I'm going to have to ask Lucida why she is spreading such rumors. And…what exactly these rumors are. I'm going to "enjoy" the rest of my birthday before I do. **_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p>So whatcha think? :D I'd love to hear all of your thoughts! :) Reviews do indeed make the world go round. xD<p> 


	14. Entry Fourteen

****Damn! Please, please, please forgive me! I have been gone for so long! Dx SO SORRY! Finals are next week, and then we have two weeks off for Christmas! :D I will try my damned hardest to stay concentrated in my stories! I will TRY MY DAMNED HARDEST! :)

Oh and thanks very much Grimmybro16! :D So many frickin' reviews my head is exploding! I absolutely LOVE you for loving my story! :) I'm glad Vampire Diaries started airing where you live. Another amazing fan on my stories! xD I wrote this a few minutes ago, and if my super Procrastinating skills don't kick in, then maybe another Entry up again soon? I've given up on myself.

Anyways, enough on my rambling! I'm sure you all want me to shut up! So here is the next entry! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>July 2, 1861<strong>

**He thinks he can leave! To go fight for our state…or whatever the Hell we are fighting for! Isn't this why I gave up something precious? Something I can never get back? To escape that damned Asylum! **

**I would have not done such a thing, knowing he was deciding to go anyway! To completely ignore my begging and pleading!**

**He shall waste his life if he goes off to this War. We've barely had twenty-one years of life and this is how Damon is deciding to leave this world? I hate this damned war! It's tearing up my home and taking my friends away! Now, it has its claws on my own brother, and I'll be damned if it gets him too.**

**Damon is my twin brother, and if anything ever happened to him, my life would feel empty and I would be so alone. So devastated…Knowing I came into this world with him and being in it without him. I couldn't imagine such a thing.**

**There is no way in God's name, in ANYONE'S name, that I will let him go. I refuse to be left alone with Stefan, to help guide him through life alone. I'll always protect and love Stefan with my entire being, but a world without Damon seems so lonely and devastating. **

**I couldn't imagine losing Stefan to such a War. It would be as if I'd lose my own son if Stefan was taken from this world. I could not live in a world where I have only one, or no brothers. What would I do? **

**I need them alive somewhere on this damned world, alive, well and happy. Even if that means I am alone, I would be at peace knowing they are fine. I just want the best for them, and Damon is trying to ruin that.**

**He will NOT leave me with Stefan. He won't waste his life this way. For as long as I shall live, whether it last from one more second or an eternity, I will make damned sure Damon and Stefan are protected from whatever danger comes their way.**

**Taylor Salvatore**

* * *

><p>Good? Yesh? :D No? D:<p>

Well anyways, if any of you are wondering about my Sequel to this-

YOU'RE MAKING A SEQUEL?

-yes. I am. I haven't worked on that, Timeline and Plot still isn't developed yet. I'll work on that. Just a small update on that, if ya'll is wonderin'! :D Well, I'll see where I am on my Timeline right now for this story and get to work! :) Laterz!

Review make the world go round!


	15. Entry 15 FINALLY!

Well I feel sheepish... ._. ...It's been how long? Last Updated 12-11-11? HOLY SHIT. Kill me now.

Okay...So... Explanation? I don't have one. Well, not a good one at least. I have a shitty one. Around that time, December 2011, I joined the lovely thing on Facebook known as, the Roleplayers of Facebook. Where you simply have a Page and you...Ya know. Roleplay. I meet some really awesome people, and for the past...6-7 months, it has CONTROLLED my fuckin' life. Including school. I have not written anything. This entry, has been half written for the last few months and left in the corner of my mind to die. T.T

BUT HI. I'm back. Ish. I'm going to try to get into this whole writing gig again. (': If I'm horrible at it...Blame...Me. ._.

SO. Here is Entry 15. :D I'm gonna try and write the 16th one right now. . So...Yeah.

*Awkward Silence*

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 24, 1861<strong>_

_**Dearest Diary,**_

_**He's being stubborn. He won't listen to reasoning. I cannot physically hold him back, how am I to stop him?**_

_**I won't. That's just it. I will let Damon go, and get killed. What has happened between us…is unforgivable. Never again will I speak to him. He's gone too far for me to reach him, and I don't care anymore.**_

_**He used our Father against me. He used our Mother's death. He threw insults at me as if I were scum on the bottom of his shoe. I do not understand…how my own Brother could do such a thing. Why he was say such things to me.**_

_**So…After all was said and done. After days…My brother will leave. He will leave Stefan and I alone, My Father the only one here to watch over us. **_

_**But why, Dear diary? Why is it that myself and Stefan, needing him here…Wasn't enough? Stefan is sick, and needs his older brother. Damon wants to be free of our father, I understand. But to leave his Younger brother in the care of our Father? Of myself?**_

_**I don't understand what kind of man Damon thinks he can become by going off to War. But I sure all hell will not be here when the news comes back and we get the letter.**_

_**The letter explaining, that Damon is dead.**_

_**Goodbye, Dear Diary. Until we meet again. **_

_**Taylor Salvatore**_

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas. Another Entry. _ That's as good as I'm gonna get in these first few days of writing again. Forgive me.<p>

So...What'd ya think? ^.^ Reviews make the World go round!...Well, my world at least.

Oh and, if you wanna look me up on Facebook Roleplaying, just..PM me or somethin'. I forgot how this shit works.


End file.
